Dragonball Shorai
by chaoticfrogwarrior
Summary: a series that takes place in the future 30 years after the end of dragonball GT series. A genetically enhanced purebred sayian named geto along with his teacher and friend android 24.
1. Prolougue

Dragonball Shorai:

Prologue

Dr. Gero, Creator of the Androids who went to kill Goku, had an assistant named Andy. Dr. Gero taught him everything he knew about androids. Once Dr. Gero was destroyed, the first time, Andy not only took the name Gero II but he and the remaining Red Ribbon scientist went to work on Android 24.

By the time Goku was absorbed by Shenron and the Dragonballs, Android 24 was complete. Not what they hoped Android 24 was marked as a failure and "silenced" . 30 years pass there are no more saiyans left on Earth and the Red Ribbon Army have conrol of the Ice continent and most of the North.

Something happened to Android 24. He was suddenly turned back on. He fought his way to Bulma's old lab. He searches for a couple files. He then looks at the freezer in the room and runs to it. He opens the freezer with haste. There is a phial of blood in the freezer. Across the room there is a machine. This machine is a simple machine only 3 buttons. The machine had an insert for the phial and a chamber attached. The first button opens the insert. The second button starts the machine. He inserts the phial. and presses the start. The machine makes little to no noise but it did make a loud noise like a microwave would when it's done. The third button opens the chamber. He presses the chamber button. The chamber door opens and there is a baby inside the chamber.

Android 24: _**Geto our only hope. I hope this works.**_

Geto and Android 24 train alot and fight as little as possible. They stay hidden for 12 years and train.

Android 24 also known by Geto as Master 24 can be described as an average height man with fair skin, blue eyes, blond spiky hair. He wears a brown leather vest wit h a picture of a frog on the right side, with no shirt, brown leather pants, and black boots.

Geto can be described as an average height for a 12 year old, with fair skin, brown eyes, black short hair. He wears a orange v-neck, red pants with the same picture of a frog as 24's vest, and black boots.


	2. 1 not again (Saiyan Again Saga)

Dragonball Shorai:

Sayian Again Saga:

#1 Not Again

Geto is now 12 and is learning a lot.

Android 24: _**You know there is something i have to tell you**_

__The ground starts to shake. It stops for a moment then starts again. It stops again then starts once more. It stopped for good.

Geto: _**W-w-w-what was that.**_

Android 24: _**I don't know but it can't be good.**_

- Meanwhile a couple miles away -

Three space pods landed on Earth. One holding a man named Nappa III. Another is holding a boy named Grae. The last is holding a man named Phont. The doors of the pod open. steam comes out.

Nappa III: _**AHH! what a nap right guys?**_ *Yawns* _**Time to kill some humans.**_

Grae: *Nods head*

Phont: *Puts on scouter* _**Not quite yet! Put on your scouters. I'm seeing three strong power levels on this planet.**_

Nappa III: *Jaw drops* _**This can't be humans are weak. How Strong? **_

Phont: _**I can't tell from this far away. Two are close by, a couple miles away. The other one is farther. I will go to the farther one, you two go find out about the two others.**_

Grae: *Nods and puts on scouter*

Nappa III: _**Yes Sir! We will report back here afterwards. **_*Puts on scouter*

Phont: *whispers* _**Maybe.**_

- Later at Android 24 and Geto's Camp -

Android 24 picks up Nappa III and Grae on his scanners.

Android 24: _**Be ready Geto there's two really strong people coming this way. they seem to be on our tails.**_

Geto: _**But master 24 we don't have tails.**_

Android 24:_** I Don't, you used ... nevermind. I'll tell you later. Just be ready.**_

Nappa III and Grae arrive.

Nappa III: _**Well, well, well, it's just a stupid robot.**_

Grae _***Nods slowly***_

Nappa III: _**What's this boy certainly not a human. He's a-a-a purebred. That's not possible. Purebred Sayians are extinct Vegeta is dead and no one knows what happened to Goku. Even us three arn't purebred. This piece of junk must be broken.**_ * Drops scouter* _**To think a robot with a high power level and a purebred Sayian.**_

Android 24: *Puts guard up* _**I'm an android not a robo, you Sayian scum. Wait, did you say three?**_

Nappa II *laughs* _**Scum huh? **_*gathers ki*

Grae: * Gathers ki *

Nappa III: *Still gathering ki* _**I can handle this.**_

Grae: *stops and nods*

Nappa III can be described as tall, fair skinned, brown eyes bald, and is weraing saiyan armor that is maroon and fire yellow(also known as Sayian force 0031 armor). he is also wearing a red colered shorts.

Grae can be described as an average height for his age, olive tone skin, grey eyes, brown hair that covers his ears, and he is wearing Sayian force 0031 armor with white pants.

Phont is described as short but strong, fair skinned, brown eyes, dirty blond hair that is short, he is wearing Sayian force 0031 armor with maroon pants.


End file.
